


Our Secret

by Cofui



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Conner is so soft, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Gar and Conner have kept their relationship a well-kept secret... until tonight.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Garfield Logan, Koriand’r & Garfield Logan, Raven/Rose Wilson (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Our Secret

"Ah! Stop your gonna make me get loud," Gar giggled shooing Conner away from peppering kisses on his neck. Conner smiled wrapping his arms tighter around Garfield's waist as they lay comfortably on his bed, "But I love you." Logan sighed resting his back against Conner's chest, "I know you do, but Dick's not on patrol tonight, you remember this is our little secret right?" he murmured getting increasingly focused on the game he was playing on his phone. 

Conner hummed resting his chin on Gar's green hair, "But why..." he whined. "Cause babe..." Gar paused the game setting it aside, "It's like your, dad... teacher, whatever finding out about your new crush, he's gonna get weird." Gar shifted his body a little to press a kiss into the larger man's lips, "I know you might not understand but do it for me... please?" Conner nodded barely paying attention to anything but Gar's lips on his, "O-Okay." 

Garfield smiled softly gently pulling away from Conner's arms, "I should get going, it's pretty late." Conner whined grabbing at his wrist, "Please stay another night Gar, please!" 

"Babe you know I can't I've already been caught in the halls too many times, their going to think somethings up," Gar stroked Conner's cheek tenderly as he retracted his wrist, "I promise I'll be at breakfast first thing in the morning ok?" Conner sighed nodding pulling his signature pout anytime Garfield had to leave him. Garfield smiled softly pressing a goodnight kiss into his head, "Goodnight babe, I love you too," he chuckled before making his way to the door. 

Conner 'hmph' crossing his arms over his chest, _god why is he so cute_. "Ugh, you've been so whiny this evening, maybe I'll come back after you've had a nap," Gar smirked as Conner spun around eyes bright and hopeful. 

"Really?" 

Garfield laughed softly opening the door, "I guess you'll have to fall asleep and find out huh?" Conner nodded already squirming himself under the covers as Gar closed the door, _what the hell would he do without him_.

Garfield sighed turning around to head back to his room, well that's what he was going to do before Kory nearly gave him a heart attack. 

"K-Kory! Hey, I uh... d-didn't see you... what are you d-doing here?" 

"I should be asking you the same thing Gar," Kory stood in front of him arms crossed, "How long has this been going on huh?" 

"I-I uh... please don't tell Dick!" Gar stammered pulling at his jacket sleeve, looking anywhere but the tamaranians face. Kory sighed placing her hand on Logan's shoulder, "I'm not going to Gar... but as much as you don't want us keeping secrets... you shouldn't either ok... you or Rachel." Garfield gasped softly looking up at Kory, "You know about Rachel and Rose?!" Kory smiled softly nodding, "As subtle as you guys try to be you can't get past me."

Gar smiled rubbing at the back of his neck, "I guess not... I-I'll tell him soon..." Kory hummed and nodded before beginning to walk away, "Goodnight Garfield."

"Night Kory..." 


End file.
